93 Fleet Street
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire s'offre à Sherlock. Pas bien complexe et pourtant, elle cachait en elle un autre mystère qui se révéla bien plus ardu que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Léger slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, je me retrouve à écrire un fanfiction sur Sherlock. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!_  
_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je n'en retire rien sinon le plaisir d'écrire dessus._

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque cet homme était arrivé. On pouvait même dire que le ciel était nuageux vu l'absence d'étoiles cette nuit-là. L'homme avait posé sa valise sur le sol et s'était mis à sortir une longue pipe qu'il avait allumée. Il s'était ensuite assis sur sa valise -pas bien grosse, à peine de quoi tenir la semaine- et avait inspiré longuement le bec de sa longue pipe avant de l'expulser. Il avait ensuite fouillé dans les poches de son long manteau sombre et en avait retiré un trousseau de clefs -il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine- et avait ouvert la porte qui lui faisait face. A ce moment-là, seules deux personnes étaient présentes dans la rue de Fleet street et elles étaient bien trop ivres pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Si elles avaient eu, un tant soit peu, de lucidité, elles auraient remarqué que l'homme n'était pas descendu à un hôtel donc, il habitait dans ce quartier. Or, il fallait être bien plus que riche pour oser vivre ici et cet homme avait l'air d'un voyageur de passage sans le sou comme l'indiquait sa petite valise. De plus, sa façon de regarder la serrure avant d'ouvrir confirmait l'idée qu'il venait juste d'acquérir ce logement. Enfin, les deux personnes auraient aussi pu remarquer le panneau VENDU du 93, Fleet street, et conclurent que non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il faut excuser leur ivresse. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu faire le parallèle. Ils se contentèrent donc de partir du côté de la Tamise en tanguant et laissèrent l'étrange homme rentrer dans sa demeure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mon dieu, où courez-vous encore comme ça? Sherlock enfin!"

La vieille dame eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendait déjà la porte claquer.

"Madame Hudson? Désolé pour ça, il est sur une affaire et vous savez comment il est...

-Ah la la, il va se déglinguer la santé à ce rythme-là, heureusement que vous êtes là John. Un peu de raison ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il m'écoute à vrai dire.

-Mais si. Tiens, j'y pense, vous ne partez pas avec lui?

-Pas aujourd'hui, non. Je dois être un minimum présent à mon travail.

-Oh, je vois, eh bien, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. Bonne journée !

-Merci, madame Hudson, à vous aussi."

La vieille dame lui tapota le dos avec un sourire avant de retourner à ses affaires.

La clinique était surchargée. John comprenait pourquoi ils avaient autant besoin de personnel en ce moment. Sarah vint l'accueillir, l'air fatigué.

"John, merci d'être là. On a plein de patients et Joëlle, Thibault, Cassandre et Fred ont attrapé un fichu virus. C'est vraiment la pagaille.

-Je vois, les patients ont aussi été contaminé par ce virus?

-Non, ce sont des agressions. On ne sait pas qui s'amuse à faire ça mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir tuer.

-C'est la même personne qui agresse tous ces gens?

-On n'en est pas encore sûr mais pour l'instant, on pense que oui. Tous les patients présentent la même coupure centrale au niveau de l'abdomen, et deux au niveau des poignets. Il y a plus de vingt cas présentant ces marques et ça a commencé il y a trois jours à peine.

-Amène moi un patient que je l'examine moi-même.

-Tu en as déjà un dans ta salle. J'ai pensé que ce cas te conviendrait mieux. C'est le plus étrange...

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais, merci Sarah.

-De rien, il faut que j'y retourne.

-D'accord."

La jeune femme s'éloigna avec un signe de la main. John se dirigea alors vers son bureau. Il y vit un homme assis sur une chaise. Il dégageait une certaine prestance et était habillé simplement d'un col roulé et d'un jean. Apparemment, il n'avait pas dû sortir de l'hôpital cette nuit vu sa mine légèrement renfrognée.

"Bonjour monsieur, je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de votre cas. Je m'appelle John Watson.

-Oui, c'est cela, bonjour comme vous dîtes

.  
-Hum, pourriez vous me dire votre nom s'il-vous-plait?

-Gabriel Dasitryn, excusez moi, docteur, je suis sur les nerfs pour tout vous avouer.

-Je n'en doute pas. Vous souvenez-vous du moment où vous avez été agressé?

-Plutôt oui. C'était hier et il ne faisait même pas nuit. Pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai vu le visage de mon assaillant.

-De quoi avait-il l'air? Il était grand?

-Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Il a agit très rapidement mais je me souviens de son manteau noir. Et c'est la seule chose distincte que j'ai vu. Mais vous n'êtes pas inspecteur n'est-ce pas? Vous n'êtes que médecin.

-Euh, oui, pardon, je vais vous examiner. Il faudrait que vous retiriez votre haut s'il vous plait.

-Oui, bien sûr."

L'homme se leva et s'exécuta. Une fois découvert, John vit les blessures. Elles étaient beaucoup moins bénignes que ce qu'il imaginait. La coupure de l'abdomen était la plus affreuse. Elle sillonnait maladroitement la partie basse du torse du patient et était assez large. En comparaison, les entailles des poignets faisaient pâle figure.

"Le médecin qui m'a observé avant vous m'a dit que mes coupures étaient plus profondes que celles des autres. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était étrange que la plaie se soit cicatrisé aussi vite. Il pense qu'on me l'a soignée mais je peux vous assurer que cette clinique est la première où je me suis rendue.

-En effet, c'est plutôt bizarre. L'entaille des poignets est pratiquement résorbée et on distingue des points de suture. Par contre, on dirait que la personne qui vous a soigné n'a pas eu le temps de finir celle du ventre.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu être soigné sans m'en apercevoir.

-Je me demande si votre assaillant n'y serait pas pour quelque chose.

-Vous croyez? Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose mais il me semble qu'il se soit enfui sitôt m'avoir infligé ça.

-Et après? Qu'avez-vous fait.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis évanoui sur l'avenue jusqu'à ce qu'on me retrouve.

-Excusez-moi, mais, pourriez vous mettre vos bras le long de votre corps? demanda subitement John.

-Euh, oui."

John lâcha le stylo qu'il avait pris plus tôt devant l'image qui s'affichait. C'était plutôt grossier et il fallait être tordu pour penser à ça mais il trouvait que l'ensemble des coupures, abdomen et poignets, formaient une croix inversée. C'était ridicule et pourtant, Sherlock lui disait tout le temps de ne laisser passer aucun élément susceptible d'être un indice. Non, oublions cela, John était un homme rationnel. La croix inversée, tous ces trucs, ce n'étaient pas pour lui. Mais et s'il avait raison? Il remercia son patient et lui dit de prendre un ticket afin que les chirurgiens lui recousent complètement sa plaie. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone une fois seul.  
Allait-il en informer son colocataire? Ce serait sûrement une perte de temps mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr à 100%. En son for intérieur, John espérait qu'il ne psychotait pas pour rien et que cette croix signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas paraître inutile aux yeux du génie.

-Sherlock, quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé à la clinique-JW

-C'est tout?-SH

La réponse était arrivée instantanément. John pouvait parfaitement imaginer le brun s'emparer de son téléphone en pensant qu'une autre enquête se présentait. Il savait que Sherlock rêvait de résoudre deux enquêtes simultanément.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les mystères-JW

-Pas ceux de petite catégorie-SH

-Comment peux-tu savoir?-JW

-Bon, très bien, quel trombone a été volé?-SH

-Tu te moques de moi, là.-JW

-Quand tu en auras fini avec ton "mystère" rejoins-moi dans le quartier de Whitechapel.-SH

-Non, en fait, viens tout de suite.-SH

John referma son portable en soupirant. Même par simple échange de messages, Sherlock était épuisant. Le médecin enfila son manteau.

"John? Que fais-tu? lui demanda Sarah de l'accueil.

-Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, je reviendrais, je te le promets.

-Sherlock Holmes, hein?

-Entre autre."

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un "quel égoïste" avant de répondre au téléphone. John en profita pour quitter l'établissement. Il héla un taxi pour Whitechapel.  
Il faillit envoyer un nouveau message pour savoir dans quelle rue il devait rejoindre son colocataire mais un attroupement de policiers l'en dissuada. Policiers voulaient dire Sherlock dans les parages. Au moins, il ne pourra jamais perdre le brun dans Londres.

"John, tu as pris ton temps.

-Sherlock."

Le brun était heureux, enfin c'est ce que John en déduit à cause du léger relèvement du coin supérieur de la lèvre du brun. Le corps devait être plutôt intéressant. Et John ne fut pas déçu quand il vit le cadavre à son tour. Il eut même une sensation de déjà vu.  
Le corps était tranché en deux dans sa hauteur et dans sa largeur. La plaie était très précise et ne souffrait d'aucune déviation si ce n'est sa trajectoire première. Seule une personne habituée pourrait être capable d'une telle prouesse et il devait aussi avoir des...

"...nerfs d'acier. C'est un professionnel. Il n'a laissé aucune trace près du corps. La victime n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre, il n'y a aucune trace de lutte.

-Cet homme a peut-être été endormi, supposa l'inspecteur.

-Non, non non non, Lestrade. Il était conscient. Ne voyez-vous pas?

-Euh...

-Là, dans sa bouche. Deux dents sont cassées. Il était assis quand il s'est fait trancher et devait avoir quelque chose dans la bouche qu'il a recraché avec des morceaux de dents. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir emmené la chose qu'il avait dans la bouche...Pourquoi le meurtrier ne l'a-t-il pas laissé ici...?

-Vous avez des pistes?

-Quelques unes, oui. Laissez-moi le temps de les vérifier. Je vous recontacterais. John, ne traîne pas, tu as eu le temps d'examiner le corps pas vrai? Alors on y va."

Sherlock le prit par l'épaule et l'entraina à sa suite dans une ruelle plus calme. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers John.

"C'est un chirurgien.

-Pardon? Ah, le tueur...Oui, je le pense aussi.

-L'indice est trop gros. Même toi tu as pu y penser. Quelque chose cloche.

-Quoi? Eh! s'indigna le docteur.

Sherlock et son tact légendaire. Sa sociopathie atteignait des sommets extravagants.

-Le tueur est d'une arrogance...Il a laissé volontairement un indice parce qu'il est sûr qu'on ne le découvrira pas.

-Et c'est le cas?

-Pas vraiment. Il a commis une erreur en rapportant l'objet qui était dans la bouche de la victime.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une erreur.

-C'était quelque chose de précieux. Surement religieux. Ca expliquerait aussi cette forme de croix sur le corps."

Sherlock regarda dans le vide quelques instants avant de dévisager John.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le "mystère" que tu as évoqué par message, qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Oh, oui! Des patients ont été tailladés au ventre et aux poignets et ça donnait la même croix que ce qu'on vient de voir.

-Tss...Un fanatique. Ce n'est pas très original. C'est même affreusement enfantin. Je vais laisser ça à Lestrade, son intelligence augmentera peut-être. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Sherlock! Un homme est mort et toi, tu laisses tomber l'affaire simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas intéressante?

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Je suis un peu déçu devant la simplicité de cette affaire. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus...grand. Le tueur peut être facilement identifié. Il est arrogant, professionnel, religieux. Le cadavre qu'on vient de voir est son premier et les patients que tu as vu devaient être ses essais. Il a testé ses aptitudes d'abord loin de chez lui puis a commis le crime près de chez lui pour se prouver qu'il n'a pas peur de se faire prendre. Il y a une église dans le coin. C'est à celle-ci qu'il va à la messe tous les dimanches. Il n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant. Il a un appartement deux pièces dans la rue la plus chic car il peut se le permettre avec son boulot de chirurgien. Il est très respecté à son travail et a dû recevoir un prix pour ses compétences. Le tueur a la trentaine, il est agile. Pour le coincer, il faut simplement se rendre à la messe, faire une liste de suspects avec tous les critères que j'ai cité et l'affaire est finie. Comme preuve, il y aura l'objet religieux que la victime avait dans la bouche et donc ses empreintes. Il ne l'aura pas jeté. Je suis même certain que son mobile sera Dieu."

John resta sans voix. Pourtant, il aurait dû être habitué aux déductions du détective consultant. C'était véritablement bluffant. Mais il se retint de le dire à haute voix. Inutile de montrer à Sherlock qu'il était impressionné sinon il aurait sûrement droit à un petit commentaire désobligeant sur sa cervelle.

"Bon, j'y vais.

-Mais, et l'inspecteur? Tu ne vas pas lui dire ce que tu viens de conclure?

-Il finira par trouver. On rentre."

Sherlock l'entraina encore vers un taxi. Ils pourraient bientôt demander une carte d'abonnement au vu des nombreuses fois où ils l'ont pris. Ou bien devenir chauffeur de taxi. John connaissait Londres sur le bout des doigts désormais. Pareil pour le brun. Le docteur se souvenait parfaitement de la première affaire qu'ils avaient eu ensemble : Une étude en rose. Sherlock avait prit des raccourcis inimaginables pour rattraper un taxi. A croire qu'il étudiait minutieusement la ville pendant ses temps libres, au cas où il devrait poursuivre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.  
Ils prirent place dans la voiture qui s'arrêta environ vingt minutes plus tard, devant la clinique. John descendit sous le regard interrogateur de Sherlock.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sarah est débordée et j'ai promis que je reviendrais l'aider.

-Comme si elle avait besoin de ton aide.

-C'est mon boulot.

-Elle essaye d'attirer ton attention et toi, tu tombes dans son piège.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être un piège, elle n'est pas un parrain de la pègre ou autre chose dans le genre. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on n'est plus ensemble. On a décidé d'arrêter notre relation d'un commun accord.

-Typique.

-Bon sang, tu es agaçant! Laisse moi souffler un peu, Sherlock."

Le brun tiqua et après un dernier regard à John, il ferma la portière et la voiture démarra. Le docteur regretta instantanément ses propos. Se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail, il se dit qu'il arrangerait ça lorsqu'il rentrerait.  
Sarah, en le voyant arriver, était plus que surprise. Elle lui demanda si le détective était tombé sur la tête ce à quoi John sourit en lui répondant que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien.

"Je vais prendre mes patients. A plus tard Sarah.

-A plus tard."

Le premier patient était un des cas -des essais comme aurait dit son colocataire- tailladé. Le deuxième, atteint d'une simple grippe, le troisième avait besoin d'une visite de contrôle, le quatrième encore un cas, le cinquième...le sixième...sept...huit...neuf...  
C'était éreintant. John avait oublié cette sensation. Pendant la guerre, il y en avait eu d'innombrables blessés et il se souvenait de l'impression d'avoir toujours plus de patients. Mais c'était un autre contexte. Et c'était plus grave.  
Le docteur ausculta son dixième patient avant de finir son service. Il faisait nuit dehors.  
Il longea Fleet street et regarda machinalement un homme fumant une longue pipe. Il le salua sans le faire exprès. L'homme hocha la tête à son passage et continua à fumer en regardant les étoiles.  
John, à l'instar des deux hommes ivres du début, ne remarqua pas l'étrangeté de ce personnage. Il aurait fallu, pour cela, le suivre chaque nuit ce qui était impossible pour le docteur. Trop d'obligations. Il rentra au 221B.

Sherlock était sur le canapé. Apparemment, il s'était endormi. Si ça se trouve, il était encore vexé. Le blond enleva sa veste et partit dans sa chambre. Pas la peine d'installer le brun dans un endroit plus confortable. De une, ça le réveillerait et de deux, il lui expliquerait avec condescendance qu'il n'a pas besoin de se sentir bien pour dormir. Bref, le résultat serait une bonne migraine pour le docteur et là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de se reposer donc les explications du détective n'étaient absolument pas recommandées. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit dans le salon et posa une couverture sur Sherlock qui ne broncha pas. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa conscience de docteur ne l'aurait pas laissé dormir.

Il était dix heures lorsque John se réveilla. Un mal de crâne était apparu malgré ses précautions. Voilà une journée qui commence bien, pensa-t-il en se préparant un café. Il jeta un coup d'œil au canapé et remarqua que Sherlock était emmitouflé dans la couverture, toujours endormi. D'accord, c'était plutôt bizarre ça. D'habitude, le brun ne dormait que peu de temps et était toujours levé avant John.  
Le médecin s'approcha et passa sa main sur le front de l'homme. Pas de fièvre.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, John. Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

Pas d'humeur...John avait pensé que la journée était bizarre? Il s'était trompé, elle était inquiétante. Depuis quand Sherlock ressentait des "humeurs" ? Autre que la fascination malsaine qu'il avait pour les criminels astucieux bien sûr. Une sonnerie l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda le message.

-Bonjour John, la grippe a pris un peu plus d'ampleur que ce qu'on avait prévue. On ne peut pas accéder aux locaux de l'hôpital. Il va falloir attendre les spécialistes de décontamination. Pas la peine de te déranger. Salut. Sarah.-SS

John referma son portable et le laissa sur la regarda à nouveau son colocataire puis soupira. Il ne pourra pas lui en vouloir s'il sortait prendre l'air. L'atmosphère était un peu trop lourde pour qu'il reste au 221 B.  
Une fois le docteur partit, Sherlock renâcla. De quel droit John se permettait-il d'avoir d'autres priorités qu'une enquête en cours? Même si, techniquement, l'affaire était résolue. Rah...Le corps était pourtant prometteur. Pourquoi ce foutu tueur était un fanatique? Il aurait pu être tellement plus...Il aurait pu être tellement plus dangereux.  
Le brun vit du coin de l'œil le portable que John avait apparemment encore oublié sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'en empara et envoya un message à Lestrade. Autant ne pas le laisser trop longtemps dans le brouillard et lui dire tout de suite qui était le coupable comme ça, il se débarrasserait de cette affaire morne. Et peut-être que l'inspecteur avait d'autres enquêtes intéressantes à lui proposer. Et en plus cela fera revenir John...

* * *

_Alors? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est l'inconnu du 93 Fleet Street? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde, deuxième chapitre, youhou! Cette fic en contiendra 10 normalement. Bref, merci pour les reviews et vos hypothèses concernant l'inconnu. Très intéressantes mais fausses. Rah là là, comment pouvez-vous faire dans la vie de tous les jours avec une si petite cervelle!? Je plaisante, je ne m'appelle pas Sherlock :)  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je n'en retire rien sinon le plaisir d'écrire dessus._

* * *

La porte du 93 Fleet Street s'ouvrit et l'homme en sortit. Son éternelle pipe dans la bouche et sa petite valise dans la main, il dépoussiéra son costume et réajusta sa cravate qui avait tendance à se desserrer toute seule. Son téléphone sonna.

"Allô? Ah! Madame Chalyn. Oui. J'avais l'intention de passer aujourd'hui. Oui. Ce matin si vous me le permettez. Ahaha! Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est cela, à tout de suite Madame."

L'homme remit son portable dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre avec cette Madame Chalyn. Elle était une des responsables qui s'occupaient d'aménager des bâtiments dans la capitale selon les demandes des clients. Elle avait appelé Maxime Bermond dès qu'elle avait su qu'il s'était installé à Fleet Street, il y avait tout juste une semaine maintenant. Ils devaient se retrouver pour discuter de 15 immeubles récemment vendus et souffrant de quelques défauts techniques.

Le dénommé Maxime sourit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il entrerait si facilement dans les petits papiers de la responsable. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule et unique fois mais il fallait croire que son apparence et ses manières l'aidaient à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il marcha d'un pas étonnamment souple vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

C'était un agréable restaurant avec vue sur la Tamise. La saison était un peu trop fraiche pour sortir les tables et tous les clients s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur. Maxime entra en faisant tinter la clochette. On vint à sa rencontre et lui indiqua la table où l'attendait Madame Chalyn.

"Bonjour, Maxime, vous êtes toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois.

-Je ne manquerais pas une occasion de ne pas vous voir Madame.

-Oh, quel flatteur vous faites!"

Elle l'invita à s'assoir d'un geste de la main. R_ouge à lèvres, parfum raffiné, belle tenue, manucure, postée légèrement en avant_, remarqua l'homme. _Elle était clairement en train de le séduire_. Maxime passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et décida de jouer le jeu.

"Madame Chalyn, si j'osais, je vous dirais que votre tenue est splendide.

-Oh, vous trouvez? C'est une vieille robe que je n'ai pas mise depuis des années."

_Elle ment_, pensa-t-il, _la remarque a fait mouche._

"Eh bien, vos tenues ne perdent aucunement de leur superbe.

-Oh...Je, merci, Maxime, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant et en poussant maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux auburn qui était retombée sur son visage.

-Donc, savez-vous quand est-ce que le client souhaite réaménager son appartement?

-O-Oui, se reprit-elle, Monsieur Molt vous veut...Je veux dire, il souhaite votre présence en début d'après-midi, à 14 heures tapantes. Il discutera des détails une fois que vous serez là-bas.

-Très bien. Avez vous les papiers de l'habitation?

-Oui, tenez, répondit la femme en lui donnant un dossier cacheté.

-Merci. Je vais rentrer pour examiner les plans en détail.

-Oh, oui...Bien sûr..."

_Soupir, regard baissé, déception_, nota Maxime, _il faut rectifier cela._

"Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs! Les dossiers peuvent attendre! Laissez-moi vous payer un café...Non, un thé plutôt! Vous semblez aimer le thé!

-Je...Oui, ce sera avec plaisir, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de...

-Ais-je l'air d'être forcé? Allons, un thé et je repars.

-Eh bien, merci...Vous êtes vraiment très aimable!"

La responsable émit un petit rire et ses joues se colorèrent. Ils finirent par se séparer une fois le thé finit. La femme alla à son travail tandis que Maxime passa par Baker Street pour repérer les lieux où résidait ce monsieur Molt. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une paire de jumelles. Il enregistra tout ce qu'il put voir et le nota dans un carnet usé. Il sortit aussi une sorte d'appareil ressemblant à une girouette permettant de connaître la poussée du vent. L'homme resta quelque peu pensif devant le chiffre qui s'affichait puis le nota dans le carnet accompagné de petites annotations.

"Oui, je vois que votre entaille s'est bien résorbée, c'est une chance qu'un chirurgien ait pu vous prendre en charge aussi vite.

-Je pense que c'est surtout grâce à vous, Docteur Watson.

-Par contre, j'aimerais vous voir tous les deux jours pour m'assurer que la plaie ne s'infectera pas.

-D'accord. Je vous rejoindrais ici ou ce sera dans votre cabinet?

-Nous aurons plus de chance de nous rencontrer ici plutôt qu'autre part. Au revoir Gabriel...Ah! Bonjour."

Maxime tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui venaient de sortir du 221B Baker Street. Le plus petit l'avait salué. Il se souvenait de lui. Le surlendemain de la nuit où il avait emménagé, ce blond lui avait aussi adressé une salutation.

"Bonjour, quelle coïncidence de vous revoir.

-Oui, je ne vous connais même pas mais je vous salue quand même. C'est plutôt...bizarre.

-Ahah! Ça veut simplement dire que vous êtes du genre à être amical. Vous êtes docteur?

-Comment le savez-vous?" s'étonna John.

Le médecin avait l'impression de prononcer cette phrase un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il espéra secrètement ne pas être tombé sur un autre génie. Un seul suffisait. Il fut surpris quand il entendit la réponse de l'homme brun.

"J'ai intercepté votre conversation involontairement.

-Oh, ahaha! Je vois! dit John en souriant.

-Bien, je dois vous laisser monsieur...

-Watson, John Watson! Et vous?

-Maxime Bermond. Peut-être nous recroiserons-nous. Bonne journée monsieur Watson."

John hocha la tête. Il regarda l'homme s'éloigner accompagné par son patient, Gabriel. _Tiens, ces deux-là se connaissaient? Le monde est petit comme on dit._ Il retourna à la clinique peu de temps après, Sherlock n'ayant pas d'enquête en ce moment. Autant vaquer à des occupations que le médecin pouvait parfaitement maitriser.

De leur côté, Maxime et le patient longeaient la Tamise. Le silence fut brisé quand, soudain, Gabriel ricana. L'autre le regarda, interloqué.

"Maxime Bermond, hein? Tu n'avais pas mieux? demanda l'homme en souriant.

-Je le trouve plutôt bien ce prénom, même si je l'ai choisi quand je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon assiette.

-Dis plutôt que tu étais complètement drogué.

-Je ne suis jamais drogué", répliqua Maxime.

Gabriel leva un sourcil et toisa son cadet. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu de cet homme, il était toujours avec une pipe dans le coin. Il était même pratiquement sûr qu'en ce moment même, l'instrument était dans la malle que transportait le brun.

"Au fait, j'y pense, n'oublie pas ce qu'on a convenu la dernière fois. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me laisses en plan comme la dernière fois. Tu te rends compte que je me suis fait recoudre le ventre à cause de ça?

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous à cette heure-là?

-En fait, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis. C'est désespérant. Je pensais qu'on s'entendrait mieux.

-Oh là, doucement, ce ne sont que des rapports professionnels.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends...?"

Gabriel claqua sa langue avec irritation avant d'adresser un salut à l'autre et de partir dans une autre direction.  
Maxime fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ce type ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il le savait déjà mais là, c'était une confirmation de plus. Il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un mais il y avait un début à tout.

Lorsque 14 heures sonnèrent, le brun vint frapper à la porte de ce Monsieur Molt. Il se révéla être un charmant personnage doté d'une bonté inattendue. En effet, il avait accordé au jeune aménageur le droit de procéder à toutes les inspections qu'il souhaitaient et lui laissait même le champs libre pour une heure.

"Comprenez-moi, lui avait-il déclaré, votre compagnie m'est bien plaisante mais la routine l'emporte toujours. Vous savez, les vieils hommes comme moi en ont besoin sinon, nous sommes désorientés."

L'homme avait ensuite enfilé sa veste, s'était coiffé d'un chapeau et était sorti non sans un large sourire. Sourire que Maxime lui renvoya de bonne grâce. Jamais un boulot n'aura été aussi facile.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement et remarqua bien vite l'objet de sa convoitise. Placé de manière ostentatoire au milieu de la pièce adjacente au salon et protégé par du verre, l'imposante harpe lui ordonnait presque d'être prise. Maxime fit courir ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la protection. Prudence était mère de sureté et aussi gentil soit ce Monsieur Molt, il n'y avait aucune assurance à ce que cet instrument ne soit pas affublé d'un quelconque système de sécurité.

"Je me sens tellement humilié, belle harpe. Pourquoi te dévoiles-tu aussi rapidement? N'as-tu pas honte d'agir telle une fille de joie? Désirais-tu à ce point être dérobée?"

Le jeune homme agita théâtralement sa main tout en continuant de tourner autour de l'objet et sortant quelques appareils dont le fonctionnement semblait bien trop étrange pour être analyser.

"Mais Elle te souhaiterait tellement. Elle a tous les pouvoirs, tu sais et même si tu me rebutes par ton agaçante facilité à être emportée, je m'acquitterais de cette tâche pour Elle."

Après quelques manipulations, il put enfin soulever le dôme de verre et effleurer l'instrument, geste qui le fit reculer.

"Oh non, non, non! J'ai eu tort ma toute belle! Tu me réservais une bien bonne surprise!"

Le brun empoigna une loupe et examina minutieusement l'objet. Il souriait largement maintenant.

"Eh bien, la célèbre harpe de Madame de Champêtre n'est pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Tu es une contrefaçon, ma beauté. Quelle fourberie venant de toi!"

Maxime remit le dôme en place et rangea ses appareils. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sifflota tout en cherchant un papier et un stylo. Il écrit une petit mot et le laissa près de la harpe. Ceci fait, il se mit au "travail". _Il ne fallait pas décevoir Madame Chalyn sinon il ne pourrait pas aménager les autres appartements. Ce serait trop bête d'autant qu'il avait encore quelques projets._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade soupirait. Il avait reçu le message du détective consultant avec un certaine lassitude. Il avait encore eu l'impression d'être un idiot fini et il se doutait que c'est ce que recherchait Sherlock Holmes. L'inspecteur jeta, pour la dixième fois depuis hier, le sms récapitulant sommairement les caractéristiques du tueur. Il était maintenant en route pour l'église que mentionnait Holmes et il ne put empêcher un second soupir passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Pour une fois il n'aimerait compter que sur lui-même et son intuition. Après tout, il n'avait pas atteint le grade d'inspecteur pour rien. Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois et entra dans le lieu saint.

Dès que le prêtre eut fini son discours, Lestrade interpella tous les suspects correspondant à la description de Sherlock et n'en retint que trois.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs.

-De quel droit osez-vous me retenir un dimanche? N'avez vous aucun respect? grogna l'homme trapu

-Oui, ce monsieur a raison. Il est hors de question que je vous suive! s'exclama un homme blond, dans la quarantaine.

-Pareil pour moi, conclut le troisième homme, le plus grand.

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Je dois vous posez quelques questions. Ce ne sera pas long et je m'engage à ce que vous soyez relâchés d'ici une heure. Pour deux d'entre vous du moins.

-Deux? Comment ça deux?

-S'il-vous plait, ne rendez pas la tâche plus difficile et ne m'obligez pas à employer la manière forte. Si vous persistez à ne pas coopérer, je serais contraint d'appeler mon équipe."

Les trois hommes grommelèrent mais consentirent à suivre l'inspecteur. La suite de l'affaire se révéla d'une simplicité enfantine puisqu'un seul des suspects se révéla être chirurgien. Les deux autres furent donc libres.

"Monsieur Hobnat.

-Hodnat.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Hodnat donc. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que vous êtes à l'origine de l'agitation régnant dans la capitale.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il faut vous le dire en quelle langue?! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier! Sur quelles preuves vous appuyez-vous pour m'incriminer de la sorte!?

-Holmes.

-Quoi?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Ne me dites pas que la police a recours aux amateurs maintenant...C'est une honte!

-Nous avons également visité votre appartement pendant que vous vous trouviez à l'église.

-Vous n'avez pas osé! s'écria Hodnat, hésitant entre une attitude outrée et angoissée.

-Et nous avons retrouvé ceci, dit Lestrade en lui montrant une relique, il est inutile de nous mentir. Nous avons procédé à des tests et retrouvé des traces d'ADN de la victime.

-Attendez! Vous vous trompez! Ce n'est pas à moi! Ce n'est pas à moi, ça! Je n'ai pas de reliques! Je vous le jure!

-Votre procès se tiendra dans une dizaine de jours. Cela vous laissera le temps de trouver un avocat."

L'inspecteur sortit en laissant Hodnat s'égosiller sur son innocence. Encore une fois, Holmes avait eu raison. Bien sûr. Il avait TOUJOURS raison...C'en était frustrant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que John était sorti du 221B Baker Street et jamais le temps n'était passé aussi lentement. Ne rien faire était éreintant et Sherlock n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Son portable vibra.

-On a arrêté le suspect. Il correspond bien à la description-GL

-Évidemment qu'il correspond-SH

Sherlock jeta le téléphone en marmonnant. Il entendit des voix venant de l'extérieur et se leva pour aller voir. Autant tromper son ennui comme il le pouvait. Il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs discuter avec un vieil homme. _Ennuyant._  
Il se réinstalla sur le fauteuil. En plus, John n'ayant pas pris son portable, il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de messages. _C'était intenable._ Le détective se leva de nouveau, alla s'habiller et sortit dans l'intention d'aller retrouver le médecin._ Et lui redonner ce fichu portable._

Arrivé à la clinique, il renifla de mépris en voyant l'ancienne petite-amie de John. Cette dernière le remarque et le fusilla du regard. Apparemment, son dégoût était partagé.

"Sherlock? Tu vas bien?

Son colocataire se dirigeait vers lui, l'air soucieux.

-Oui. Ton portable.

-Oh, merci. Tu es venu jusqu'ici simplement pour me rendre mon portable? J'ai du mal à y croire. Dis plutôt que l'inspecteur Lestrade a une autre affaire et que tu n'as pas pu me joindre.

-Théorie intéressante mais fausse. J'y vais.

-Attends! le retint John

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu n'es plus...euh...fâché?"

La question surprit Sherlock qui dévisagea le médecin. _Fâché? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire penser qu'il était fâché? Et fâché pour quoi? Oh. Il devait sûrement parlé d'hier soir. Il avait dû mal interpréter son départ du taxi._

"Je n'ai jamais été fâché John.

-Pourtant, hier tu étais...Non, j'ai dû me faire des idées, se rectifia le blond.

-...Je pense, oui."

John lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de le laisser partir. Ses épaules étaient toujours crispées signe qu'il renonçait à comprendre l'énième bizarrerie de Sherlock mais que ça le dérangeait tout de même.

"Docteur Watson!

Un homme entra dans le bâtiment et bouscula le détective qui grommela.

-Gabriel? Qu'y a-t-il? demanda John en se retournant.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un léger problème depuis notre séparation de tout à l'heure.

-De quel ordre?

-Un message qui semble tout sauf rassurant. Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser vu que la police est incompétente et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

-Et où est le message?

-Dans le journal, celui qui vient à peine d'être publié. Le voici.

-"La prochaine fois, Dasytrin, je reprendrais ce qui me revient de droit et tu n'auras pas la même chance que la dernière fois- VH." VH? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-C'est celui qui a voulu me tuer! J'en suis sûr! Il va revenir et finir le travail. Il faut que vous m'aidiez! s'agita Gabriel.

-Inutile, intervint Sherlock, le tueur est sous les barreaux.

-Quoi? Qui êtes-vous?"

Cet homme fronçait les sourcils et semblaient avoir été fortement dérangé par l'intervention. C'était comme s'il n'était pas ravi d'entendre la nouvelle de l'arrestation du suspect.

"C'est Sherlock Holmes. Le colocataire dont je vous avais parlé, répondit John.

-Alors, vous dîtes que c'en est fini de cette histoire...?

-Oui."

Gabriel esquissa un sourire avant de remercier le médecin pour rien. Il n'accorda cependant pas le moindre regard vers Sherlock. Cet homme est vraiment contrarié par la nouvelle. _Étrange_. De plus, les initiales présentes à la fin du message ne correspondaient pas à celle du suspect arrêté. _Il y aurait donc un autre tueur en liberté?_

-Je reconnais ce regard. Tu as trouvé une autre affaire tout seul n'est-ce pas? soupira John.

-Oh oui, et tu vas m'être très utile donc prends ton congé et suis-moi.

-Je suppose que même si je ne peux pas, tu vas t'arranger pour me faire venir..."

John sourit à la vue du regard brillant de son ami et alla se justifier auprès de son service avant de prendre son manteau et de partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merci, Monsieur Bermond, d'avoir pris le temps de venir aujourd'hui.

-C'était tout naturel, Monsieur Molt.

-Et je ferais refaire la plomberie, comme vous me l'avez conseillé.

-Ce serait préférable oui.

-Eh bien sur ce, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

-Juste une chose, Monsieur, la harpe que vous entreposez dans le salon...Elle semble fausse.

-Comment? Oh! Je vois que vous avez l'œil, jeune homme. En effet, la vraie est en sureté dans l'antichambre. Voudriez-vous la voir?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de...

-Voyons, je vous le propose.

-Ce sera avec plaisir dans ce cas."

Le vieil homme sourit et le conduisit dans la pièce qu'il avait entraperçu lors de son repérage. Il n'avait pas pu y accéder à cause du code de huit chiffres mais désormais, il le pourrait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sans fenêtres. Molt alluma et Maxime put enfin avoir sous les yeux l'authentique harpe de Madame de Champêtre.

"Elle est magnifique, c'est une belle acquisition que vous avez faite.

-Merci, vous êtes décidément un très bon connaisseur.

-Mais vous n'avez pas mis de protection sur celle-ci alors que la contrefaçon en a une.

-A vous je peux bien le dire. Sachez que la plupart des cambrioleurs s'arrêtent sur la première chose de valeur qu'ils voient. Si la contrefaçon est extrêmement protégée, ils déduiront que c'est la vraie et ne s'attarderont pas sur l'antichambre. Ingénieux pas vrai?

-Oh oui, très ingénieux mais qui vous dit que vous ne tomberiez pas sur un voleur perspicace? Et si je décidais de prendre cette harpe?

-Ah ah, dans ce cas, je saurais qui est à l'origine du vol et je n'aurais aucun mal à vous faire arrêter!"

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur avant que Molt ferme à nouveau la porte. Il serra la main du plus jeune qui partit.

Bien, il était temps de laisser un petit mot dans le journal concernant le vol prochain de la harpe. Tout était plus excitant lorsque la police entrait en jeu et il avait hâte de découvrir la capacité d'action de Londres.

* * *

_L'inconnu du 93 fleet street se dévoile peu à peu... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et encore merci de me suivre!  
_


	3. Précision

Désolée de poster une note alors que vous avez surement pensé à un autre chapitre. Désolée, et encore désolée. Je voudrais juste rectifier quelque chose. Mon chapitre deux a été publié à moitié complet et quelqu'un a eu le temps de me laisser une review parlant de cette moitié de chapitre. Seulement, je me suis aperçue de mon erreur et j'ai publié de nouveau le chapitre deux et cette fois, fini, emballé, pesé. Je n'ai en revanche, pas supprimé le commentaire qui avait été fait puisqu'il a été laissé au chapitre un. (Thunderdiner, c'est de toi que je parle) Heu (vu que tu ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles), je m'adresse à toi. Tu as raison, j'ai dit non aux théories proposées mais j'avais oublié cette review du mi chapitre deux donc la réponse est en effet déjà trouvée.

Voilà, l'erreur est humaine!

PS : l'arrivée du chapitre trois se fera dans un jour ou deux. Salut.


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde, troisième chapitre! Merci pour les reviews et encore désolée pour la grosse erreur de ma part. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :)  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je n'en retire rien sinon le plaisir d'écrire dessus._

* * *

"Alors, cette affaire?

-Il semblerait que j'ai été trompé par l'apparente simplicité de l'enquête du mystérieux éventreur. Certains points ne fonctionnent pas ensemble. Et c'est grâce à ton nouveau patient que je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Gabriel? Mais il a juste dit que...

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit. VH est le tueur mais ce n'est pas celui qui est arrêté. Alors qui est ce VH et pourquoi le patient pense que c'est lui qui a voulu le tuer?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Évidemment. Le fait que ton patient soit persuadé que le tueur est VH est qu'il doit le connaître personnellement. T'as-t-il raconté les raisons de son agression?

-Non, à vrai dire il n'a rien vu.

-Il ment. Il a reconnu quelqu'un donc soit il protège cette personne ce qui m'étonnerais sinon il ne serait pas venu te voir, soit il a un secret lié au tueur.

-Pourquoi aurait-il été attaqué dans ce cas? Il aurait pu mourir.

-Mais il n'est pas mort.

-Certes.

-N'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'anormal lorsque tu l'as examiné?

-Eh bien, il y a les entailles aux poignets...

-Comment ça?

-Elles avaient été recousues.

-Hum.

-Tu crois que le tueur l'aurait soigné?

-Plus que probable. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

-Il s'est peut-être attaqué à la mauvaise personne.

-Est-ce que tu crois à ce que tu viens de dire?

-Non, répondit John piteusement.

-Bien, nous allons l'interroger.

-Attends Sherlock! On ne sait pas où il habite!

-Pas besoin. Il est en prison, rétorqua Sherlock avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Tu...Ah, je vois, tu veux voir Jean Hodnat, le suspect!

-Bien sûr, à quoi pensais-tu?"

John haussa les épaules et sourit. Inutile de comprendre le raisonnement qui avait dû passer par la tête du détective. Une chose l'interpela cependant.

"Mais, ça ne te fais rien d'apprendre que tu as probablement eu tort pour le suspect?

-Non, c'est plutôt excitant. J'ai hâte de savoir qui vient de me rouler de la sorte!"

Sherlock réajusta son écharpe et partit, John à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lestrade les accueillit en les emmenant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Je vous préviens, personne ne sait que vous êtes là. Alors faites vite et tirez-moi ce que vous pouvez de ce Hodnat. Il arrêtera enfin de nier avec vous, j'espère."

Le détective agita vaguement la main et entra dans la pièce. Hodnat releva la tête et regarda les nouveaux arrivants avec lassitude et résignation. Le brun prit place sur le siège en face du suspect et le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant que l'autre ne puisse plus tenir et se mit à parler.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Interrogez-moi vu que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là mais arrêtez de ne rien faire.

-Vous avez trente ans.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que j'aie trente ans?

-Ahah! Tu vois John! Je te l'avais dit! s'exclama le brun en se retournant.

-Techniquement tu avais déclaré qu'il avait une trentaine d'années, répliqua le médecin.

-C'est la même chose, bref. Cher suspect...

-Jean Hodnat, le reprit John.

-Vous avez été accusé d'avoir commis des meurtres dans la capitale, continua Sherlock sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-Oui, et, au risque de me répéter encore une fois, je n'ai rien fait.

-Oh si, vous avez fait quelque chose, mais pas ce pour quoi vous avez été inculpé, n'est-ce pas?

-Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens!

-Vous êtes un chirurgien et je peux comprendre votre intérêt envers les corps humains mais même si vous voué une obsession malsaine pour cela, jamais vous n'auriez pu tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Vous n'êtes qu'un agresseur du dimanche. Et inutile de me contredire, rajouta Sherlock en remarquant que Hodnat s'apprêtait à parler, je sais que j'ai raison.

-Un instant, Sherlock, si ce n'est pas lui qui a laissé le cadavre, qui alors?

-Hum, VH selon toute vraisemblance mais je crois que nous allons en savoir un peu plus. Notre cher Lestrade est en train d'entrer dans la pièce avant l'heure. Du nouveau, inspecteur?"

Lestrade avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur avait intimé l'ordre de le rejoindre. Il leur annonça la découverte d'un deuxième corps présentant les mêmes plaies que l'autre cadavre. Seulement, cette fois-ci, malgré une précision toujours redoutable dans l'incision du corps, le meurtrier y était allé fort. Les plaies était infiniment plus profondes.

"Il est en colère. Je me demande bien pourquoi..., dit Sherlock.

-Peu importe, il faut qu'on libère Hodnat, ce nouveau crime vient prouver son innocence! s'exclama Lestrade en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Non, il a quand même effectué ses essais. Il n'est pas tout à fait innocent. John, trouvons ton patient et faisons lui avouer ce qu'il sait.

-Les essais? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit Sherlock, je ne sais pas où il habite. Il faudra attendre qu'il me rende visite dans l'appartement.

-Combien de temps?

-Deux jours, maximum."

Sherlock grogna et partit en trombe. Il n'avait, semblait-il, pas digéré le fait qu'il allait devoir attendre. Encore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le journal du lendemain matin annonçait de lugubres nouvelles. En première page, l'affaire de "l'éventreur" avait suscité nombres de commentaires. La possibilité que le vrai tueur soit encore en liberté avait réfréné toutes envies d'enfreindre le couvre-feu venant d'être établi par la police. Même en plein jour, les rues de la capitale semblaient moins peuplées que d'habitude. La deuxième information n'interpella que les connaisseurs à savoir John et Sherlock. Elle s'intitulait : Pot-au-feu et avait été écrit par un certain V.H. Une mise en garde implicite contre les personnes qui chercheraient à l'arrêter cachée dans une recette de cuisine foisonnante de détails. Une dernière nouvelle, enfin, à peine visible se trouvant à la sixième page du journal interpellait un certain Monsieur M. que son exquise princesse se trouverait, dès cette nuit, dans les bras d'un autre, signé A.L.  
John reposa le journal et jeta un coup d'oeil à son colocataire. Ne disposant pas d'informations suffisantes pour établir une théorie, ce dernier s'était posé sur le canapé et n'en avait pas bougé. Par moment, il tournait la tête vers le médecin, espérant sans doute qu'il lui annonce l'arrivée imminente de Gabriel.

Ce fut sept heures plus tard qu'il obtint satisfaction. On sonna à la porte du bas.

Sherlock se redressa et attendit que John ouvre la porte. Enfin il allait se passer quelque chose.

"Docteur Watson.

-Gabriel. Entrez je vous en prie et ne faites pas attention au désordre. Si vous êtes venu aujourd'hui plutôt que demain c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez bien deviné. J'imagine que vous avez lu les nouvelles?

-Oui.

-Vous avez certainement constaté la délicate attention du tueur. Le vrai.

-Celui qui signe sous les initiales de V.H. Oui, je l'ai vu.

-Trêve de bavardage, les interrompit brusquement Sherlock, d'où connaissez-vous le tueur et pourquoi avoir menti lorsque vous affirmez n'avoir rien vu lors de l'agression?

-Encore vous...Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, grogna Gabriel.

-Elles le sont depuis que j'ai croisé le premier cadavre. Alors? J'attends une réponse."

Gabriel, fronça les sourcils et changea de position sur son siège.  
Irritation, mal-à l'aise, essaye de détourner la conversation, tellement visible.

"Gabriel, on veut vous aider...

-J'espère que tu ne m'incluais pas dans le "vous", John.

-Bon, je veux vous aider, vous êtes potentiellement le prochain cadavre que ce V.H souhaite. Il doit savoir que nous avons découvert que Jean Hodnat n'était pas le bon coupable et il nous menace désormais. Il faut que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez."

Le patient dévisagea le blond comme s'il jugeait sa fiabilité. John se sentit rapidement inconfortable et trouva que ce regard ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Sherlock qui le fixait également. C'était vraiment dérangeant...

"Très bien. Je vais vous le dire mais ne le répétez pas sinon je suis mort et je ne plaisante pas, déclara Gabriel.

-Vous avez ma parole, promit John.

-Hmpf, votre petit-ami a raison, je connais le tueur personnellement. Nous étions collègues. Son nom est Victor Hautin et il faisait autrefois parti de la police. Seulement, par un hasard de circonstance, il semblerait qu'il se soit persuadé que je lui aie dérobé un manuscrit qu'il gardait précieusement. Ça plus le fait qu'il croie que j'ai tué sa fiancée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a pu arriver à une conclusion pareille à moins qu'il n'ait été instable à la base. Mais je n 'ai rien fait qui aurait pu éveiller sa colère. Je n'ai même presque pas connue sa fiancée alors pourquoi l'aurais-je tué? Pourquoi a-t-il pensé ça?

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, tu ne trouves pas John?

-Eh bien, dans certains cas il est possible qu'une personne puisse nourrir une rancœur injustifié envers quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'une personne qui a elle-même commis un meurtre et qui nie toute implication si bien qu'elle le reporte sur quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Et Sherlock n'est pas mon petit-ami."

Le détective et le patient regardèrent John, interloqués. Le médecin n'avait, de toute évidence, pas apprécié qu'on le mette de nouveau en couple contre son gré. Constatant la soudaine absence de bruit, il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de continuer la conversation.

"Bon, eh bien, il faudrait vous mettre sous la protection de la police.

-Non, il ne faut surtout pas que le tueur soit au courant! Je préférerais à la limite que vous vous chargiez de cette affaire, s'exclama Gabriel en se levant d'un bond.

-Vous avez une photo? demanda Sherlock.

-Non, mais je peux vous le décrire. Il doit avoir 25 ans, il n'est pas grand mais pas petit non plus, les cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres. Oh! Une pipe! Il a toujours une pipe avec lui!

-C'est quelqu'un d'assez banal à en juger votre description à moins que vous n'omettiez des éléments pour nous tourner en ridicule, dit Sherlock.

-Je n'y peux rien, il se fond dans la masse, c'est son fort", grimaça Gabriel.

John lança un regard noir au détective et remercia son patient en lui promettant de faire le maximum pour retrouver le criminel. Une fois seuls, le médecin n'hésita pas à faire quelques reproches sur le comportement de son colocataire.

"Tu ne peux pas garder, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, un semblant de courtoisie?

-Il ne le mérite pas. Je suis convaincu que la moitié des choses qu'il nous a dites étaient fausses. Et je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer. Je pense avoir fait preuve d'une grande charité malgré ses mensonges.

-Il ne mentait pas! Il n'est pas du genre à mentir!

-Oh! Et tu penses le connaître mieux que moi peut-être?

-Sherlock! Tu ne l'as vu que peu de temps! Tu ne peux pas savoir si...

-Si justement, s'énerva Sherlock, ne peux-tu donc pas comprendre que mon esprit est plus développé? N'est-ce pas toi qui me le fait pourtant remarqué à chaque fois que je déduis quelque chose?

-Eh bien je n'aurais jamais dû commencer! Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de Gabriel? Très bien, moi je vais le faire!"

John sortit en trombe de l'appartement et claqua fortement la porte du bas. Sherlock le vit s'éloigner de l'appartement d'un pas rapide. Quelques minutes après, il entendit Madame Hudson toquer et lui demander si tout allait bien. Il préféra ne pas répondre. Un mal de tête le gagnait. Le brun s'allongea sur le canapé et joignit ses mains sous son menton. Réfléchir calmement. L'Enquête, c'est tout ce qui importait. L'Enquête surpassait tout et le tueur devait être retrouvé malgré la réticence qu'il avait à son égard. John devra forcément rentrer pour la nuit de toute façon. L'Enquête, juste l'Enquête.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maxime Bermond venait tout juste de voler la harpe et il fallait dire qu'elle pesait son poids. Jamais un chemin vers le métro ne lui avait semblé aussi long sans compter qu'il avait dû s'arrêter à cause de ce docteur rencontré plusieurs fois déjà. John Watson si son souvenir était correct. Le petit homme l'avait quasiment percuté au détour de Baker Street. Une chance que la harpe s'en soit sortie indemne.

"Oh mon dieu, désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, vous allez bien?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

-Décidément, Maxime, nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser, dit John en souriant.

-Il faut croire oui.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à transporter cet instrument, un peu d'aide peut-être?

-Je ne peux pas vous demander une aussi...

-Je me suis proposé, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout."

A deux, ils transportèrent facilement la harpe jusqu'au métro. Maxime souffla et sourit en regardant Watson. Ce dernier faisait doucement craquer sa clavicule.

"J'éprouve un certain remord à vous abandonner ici alors que vous m'avez apporté votre aide. Donc je vous offre une nuit chez moi si vous le souhaitez bien entendu.

Le visage de John se mit à blanchir à une vitesse faramineuse.

-Quoi!? Je...je ne suis pas...Je ne peux pas...Avec vous...Je...euh...

-OH! Non! Non, non, non! Pas dans ce sens là, le rectifia Maxime, je voulais dire que vous êtes parti de votre appartement et cherchez certainement un endroit où dormir!

-Comment...?

-Vous m'avez percuté avec force et détermination, vous étiez donc en colère et puis vous sortiez du 221B, vous vous êtes disputé avec votre petite-amie, plaisanta Maxime.

John eut un sourire confus.

-Je me suis brouillé avec mon colocataire. On n'a jamais le dernier mot avec quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a raison...J'accepte volontiers votre offre d'hébergement si cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Je répète sans nul doute vos mots d'il y a quelques instants mais je me suis proposé, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout."

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis prirent le métro. Ils arrivèrent finalement au 93 fleet street à 17 heures tapantes. Le brun invita le médecin à entrer puis souleva de nouveau la harpe afin de la transporter jusqu'à son salon. Cela fait, il s'effondra sur son divan avec un soupir de soulagement. Son travail n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, heureusement qu'il était en bonne forme physique.  
Maxime observa ensuite John Watson. Le petit blond semblait assez inconfortable malgré son accord pour être logé. Le brun se leva. Le médecin lui était définitivement sympathique, il avait une bonne tête.

"Thé? proposa Maxime.

-Avec plaisir.

-Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de ce qui vous tracasse et apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

-Oh, je vous assure, rien ne me dérange.

-Je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots, cher Watson, John si je peux me permettre. Je le remarque quand quelqu'un fait une tête comme la vôtre en cet instant.

-Eh bien, si Sherlock était comme vous, ma vie serait sans doute plus reposante. Du tact, de la subtilité, de la compassion, il lui manque tout ça!

-Sherlock...?

-Mon colocataire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il fait tout pour être détestable. Pourtant, il est sur une enquête, il devrait être joyeux, souriant, je ne sais pas moi, mais pas comme il est là! Il dénigre de manière virulentes toutes mes connaissances, il insulte ma cervelle...

-Ah.

-Désolé, je ne parle que de lui, pas vrai...?

-Apparemment, il fallait que ça sorte, donc je vous en prie, exprimez-vous, dit Maxime en époussetant la harpe.

-Je crois que j'en ai déjà assez dit, et sur vous? Je ne connais absolument rien de vous.

-Pas grand chose d'intéressant, je ne suis qu'un modeste aménageur de maison. Je vérifie que tout est en ordre la plupart du temps. Je préférerais que vous continuez à me parler de vos troubles. Vous savez, je voulais être psychologue dans ma jeunesse, révéla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le divan.

-Je suis donc ici pour assouvir vos désirs d'enfants? Vous être vraiment drôle!

-J'essaie oui, sourit Maxime en tendant la tasse de thé à John qui le remercia.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, Sherlock est un détective consultant, ou plutôt il est le seul détective consultant existant.

-Quelle fascinante profession. Il résous des crimes alors?

-Oui et je l'accompagne.

-A-t-il déjà élucidé des cambriolages?

-Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse mais j'avoue ne lui avoir jamais posé la question.

-Mais, pardonnez-moi, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas votre petit-ami? Parce que j'ai dû mal à le croire. Pas que ça me dérange bien entendu.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça? Est-ce que c'est dans ma démarche? Sur mon visage? soupira John en buvant une gorgée.

-Vous parlez de lui en termes négatifs et pourtant on sent de la fierté derrière. Ah, et vos yeux brillent.

-Mes yeux quoi?

-Vos yeux brillent, ils pétillent en vérité. Je dirais même qu'ils scintillent en plus de pétiller, dit Maxime en gesticulant dans son canapé pour accompagner sa phrase.

-Que! Non!"

John n'eut pas le temps de préparer sa défense à cause de la sonnerie de la porte. Le brun bondit de son canapé et ouvrit à une jeune femme rousse. Cette dernière lui tendit un colis avant de discuter quelques instants puis de repartir non sans adresser un salut de tête au médecin. Maxime revint près de la harpe et posa le colis sur la table basse sans le déballer. Il resta pensif une longue minute jusqu'à ce que John reprenne la parole.

"Une mauvaise nouvelle, ce colis? demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

-Hum, non. Je suis désolé, il faut que je parte pour la soirée. Je ne pense pas revenir cette nuit.

Le brun prit ses clefs et les tendit au médecin qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Si vous voulez sortir aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux que vous preniez ces clefs histoire de ne pas vous retrouvez dehors, s'expliqua Maxime. Et je vous conseille de vous réconcilier avec votre détective. Croyez-moi, vous avez vraiment le teint mort excepté quand vous parlez de lui."

John ne dit rien et attendit que le brun soit parti pour regarder les messages que lui avaient envoyés Sherlock. Son portable n'avait pas arrêté de vibrer et il se doutait que son logeur provisoire l'avait remarqué.

(message reçu à 16h47)

-John, c'est ridicule.-SH

-Ton patient cache des indices, fais-le parler-SH

(message reçu à 16h53)

-Où es-tu?-SH

(message reçu à 17h12)

-La pipe-SH

-Ce n'est pas courant de nos jours-SH

(message reçu à 17h32)

- -SH

John soupira de nouveau et sursauta lorsque son vibreur se mit en marche. Un dernier message venait d'arriver.

-Un suspect en vue, pas de preuves, Fleet Street, filature.-SH

John se releva d'un bond, empoigna son manteau et maudit Sherlock et sa témérité avant de courir dans la nuit tombante sur la ville pour le rejoindre.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre trois! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde, et voilà le quatrième chapitre! Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous appréciez toujours la lecture :)  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je n'en retire rien sinon le plaisir d'écrire dessus._

* * *

L'air froid de la soirée lui mordait le visage mais John s'en fichait. Ce qui importait était de retrouver Sherlock avant que ce dernier ne décède malencontreusement de son manque de prudence. Il pouvait être incroyablement idiot parfois et ça, son cerveau ne semblait pas le savoir. C'était le comble ultime.  
Il regarda dans les environs, tentant de repérer la silhouette caractéristique de son ami. Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard, planquée derrière un pan de mur.

"Sherlock", s'annonça John.

Le brun agita négligemment la main, lui indiquant implicitement de se cacher derrière lui.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un homme marchait d'un pas vif, le visage caché, une pipe éteinte dans la bouche. Il dut percevoir quelque chose car, soudainement, il courut.  
Sherlock jura tout en se précipitant à la poursuite de ce qui devenait désormais le suspect numéro un. Il tourna au même endroit mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un grillage. L'individu devait être très agile pour être arrivé à passer cet obstacle aussi rapidement.

"Il a dû s'en rendre compte! Tu n'es vraiment pas discret John, reprocha Sherlock et claquant la langue.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi", répliqua l'intéressé.

Le brun n'allait, de toute évidence, pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. John soupira et resserra son manteau. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

"Quelle est la suite du programme? demanda-t-il.

-Rien. On rentre.

-Tu veux sûrement dire que TOI, tu rentres.

-Quoi?

-Tu as oublié? Moi qui pensait que tu voulais juste faire comme si de rien n'était...

-Si tu parles de ton patient, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais je te dis quand même ON rentre.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais juste hocher la tête et te suivre? J'ai bien peur de te décevoir.

-John, ton attitude est immature, tu as pris la défense de ce patient un peu trop rapidement et avec un peu trop d'attachement. Tu n'y vois plus clair là-dedans. Et s'il y a du nouveau, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de te trouver puisque tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, lança le détective, agacé.

-Tu sais, j'ai besoin de ne plus voir ta tête pendant un petit moment. Alors je vais simplement t'ignorer.

-Tu as pourtant accouru pour me rejoindre quand je t'ai envoyé le message.

-Alors tiens.

John tendit son portable à Sherlock.

-Voilà, dit le blond, je te le prête le temps que je me ressource loin de toi."

Il se détourna, la tête haute et le dos droit. Sherlock siffla de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas supposé se terminer ainsi. Il avait tendance à oublier le côté têtu du médecin. Ses doigts parcoururent machinalement la liste de messages que John avait reçu et réalisa qu'il avait gardé les siens. Le brun eut un petit rictus avant de se bloquer devant la teneur du dernier message en liste.

-Je me suis permis de vous envoyer ceci au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit. Après tout vous êtes mon invité. PS: votre portable a trainé quelques minutes dans le salon, je ne l'ai touché que pour prendre votre numéro. Maxime Bermond-

_Qui était-ce?_ Sherlock fronça les sourcils. D'après le contenu du message, cet homme devait sûrement être l'hébergeur temporaire de John. Et il était décidément très intrusif au point de piquer un numéro de portable d'un homme connu récemment.  
Son propre cellulaire se manifesta.

-Il faudrait que tu finisses par nous expliquer. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons du suspect? GL-

Sherlock haussa un sourcil avant de se souvenir de ce à quoi l'inspecteur faisait allusion. L'Enquête bien sûr. L'Enquête.  
Il se mit aussitôt en route pour Scotland Yard afin de prouver, une fois de plus, que son esprit était incommensurablement brillant et supérieur.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il passa les portes de la police. Lestrade l'attendait avec un regard de reproche.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu peux être..toi, parfois, grogna l'inspecteur.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

-Étrange, John m'a fait une sorte de réflexion identique il n'y a pas si longtemps. Est-ce que les répliques de ce genre sont courantes dans vos esprits?

-...Bref, passons. On ne peut rien faire tant que tu ne nous a pas renseigné sur l'affaire complète. Je sais que tu aimes cacher certains faits mais je ne peux rien faire pour le suspect si je ne sais pas pourquoi il est innocent.

-Pas tout à fait innocent mais il n'est certainement pas responsable des meurtres commis.

Le brun s'installa tranquillement sur un siège et attendit que Lestrade en fasse de même.

-Bien, reprit Sherlock, commençons par le début. Notre suspect, Jean Hodnat, est un homme ayant caressé l'espoir de devenir chirurgien. Il n'avait pourtant pas les qualités et les connaissances pour cela. Son obsession d'atteindre le but irréalisable qu'il s'était fixé l'a empêché de mener une vie sereine et l'occasion de fonder une famille fut réduite à néant. Il réussit cependant à décrocher le travail de médecin qui lui assure un bon revenu. Il pense qu'une quelconque divinité lui a permis ceci. Il s'entoure alors de plus en plus de reliques. et s'imagine alors une fonction divine à remplir : le dieu doit le regarder et attend ses résultats. Progresse-t-il? Notre suspect se débrouille pour effectuer ses opérations dans des ruelles, hors du plus grand nombre de vues. Mais il ne tue pas. Non. Voilà, Lestrade.

-Euh, commença l'inspecteur légèrement abasourdi, si je comprends bien...

-Nous avons un faux en prison et un vrai dehors. Notre criminel est particulièrement ingénieux.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait être...

-Chut, je réfléchis."

Lestrade se tut. Le détective repensa à tous les événements de cette soirée. Ça s'était enchainé assez vite. Il s'était retrouvé par hasard sur les quais de la Tamise, près de Fleet Street et avait aperçu la silhouette d'un homme avec sa pipe. Mais pas n'importe quelle pipe. Il s'était souvenu de la description de Victor Hautin par Gabriel et du détail de cette pipe. En effet, pour un homme aussi banal, seul cet élément avait dû être marquant. Il devint évident que l'homme à quelques mètres de lui était le suspect numéro un dans l'Enquête. John l'avait vite rejoint tout à l'heure...Il résidait à Fleet Street, aucun doute..._Mais à quel numéro?_ Surement dans les 80.

Sherlock se rappela à l'ordre d'un mouvement de la tête._ Le criminel était sa priorité._ Il pouvait l'attendre dans la rue où il l'avait trouvé, peut-être reviendra-t-il.

"Sherlock, il va falloir que tu me donnes une déposition pour que Hodnat ait une peine moins grande que...

-Inutile, nous n'avons qu'à attraper le vrai meurtrier et la preuve sera là.

-Mais on ne peut pas le garder ici éternellement, il faut que son procès ait lieu.

-Combien de temps maximum?

-Quatre jours.

-Deux suffiront."

Sherlock s'en alla laissant l'inspecteur perdu sur sa chaise.

XXXXXXXXX

_Le colis. Bordel. Quel enfoiré._

Maxime s'était retenu devant John mais la colère bouillait en lui. Son "associé" souhaitait, apparemment, se débarrasser de lui. Le brun ne put que ricaner. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, il était tenu en laisse pour l'instant mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il était plus que temps qu'il lui renvoie l'ascenseur.

_Le colis_. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. C'était celui dont il s'était servi pour offrir un présent à sa protégée. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : son associé le menaçait en le mettant en garde. S'il tentait quoi que soit, il tuerait très certainement la jeune femme.

Maxime n'avait même pas ouvert le paquet de peur de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir le faire, c'est pour ça qu'il se décida à retourner dans son appartement tout en espérant que le médecin ne soit plus là.  
_Inutile qu'il sache._

La porte était fermée, signe que son invité était sorti. Le brun entra et prit le colis. A l'intérieur reposait une bague sertie de diamants. Un véritable chef d'œuvre et qui devait peser son poids en or. Malheureusement, ce bijou n'était pas venu seule : une main l'accompagnait et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était tellement infecte qu'il se demanda par quel miracle il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt.  
C'était une main de femme, il en était sûr. En revanche, il n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier la personne. Cela pouvait très bien être sa protégée tout comme une parfaite inconnue. Vivante ou morte.

_Il va voir ce qu'il va voir_, se dit Maxime en enfilant son haut de forme avant de sortir à nouveau afin d'aller voir une connaissance. Il était temps de montrer que personne ne dupait Arsène Lupin, et surtout pas un meurtrier d'une telle arrogance.

Le brun entra dans le beau bâtiment au coin de la rue. Il fut arrêté à l'entrée avant qu'un jeune homme n'intervienne.

"C'est bon messieurs, il est avec moi.

Les deux vigiles hochèrent la tête sans demander d'explications et retournèrent à leur poste.

-Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

-Daniel, mon vieil ami.

-Vous allez encore me demander une faveur? C'est comme ça que ça marche avec vous? Vous m'avez permis de monter en grade donc je vous devrais une reconnaissance éternelle? Je ne veux pas qu'on le sache, chuchota précipitamment le dénommé Daniel.

-Désolé, mais tu es déjà devenu mon camarade. Montons à ton bureau."

Le plus jeune afficha une mine clamant toute sa réprobation puis l'emmena au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Il lui tira une chaise puis agita nerveusement les mains. Si Lupin attendait de lui une grande aide, il ne pourrait pas le faire. La dernière fois où il avait dû faire passer l'annonce du vol de la harpe avait été limite. Le jour où il avait rencontré cet homme si particulier avait été le jour de sa perte. Arsène Lupin, un individu célèbre dans toute la France à cause de ses vols à répétition et soupçonné d'avoir déjà tué quelques opposants. Pourtant, à le voir comme ça, on avait du mal à penser que sous ses airs de parfait gentleman se cachait un fou furieux. Daniel se demandait pourquoi Arsène avait décidé de venir à Londres. Ce type aurait pu rester emmerder son état et pas pourrir celui des autres. Ils avaient déjà eu un certain Moriarty pour ça, que les criminels laissent les londoniens tranquille que diable!

"J'ai la dérangeante sensation que tu viens de penser à quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide...Je ne te demanderais pas ce que c'est Daniel, déclara soudainement Arsène, interrompant de ce fait le cours des pensées du rédacteur.

-Oh, euh non. Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous me vouliez.

-Un petit service du même ordre que la dernière fois.

-Encore un message à faire passer dans le journal?

-Il s'agirait plutôt de dénoncer quelqu'un à vrai dire. Le message doit être assez subtil pour que la personne ne se reconnaisse pas mais doit être interpellant pour quelqu'un qui cherche.

-Ah.

Décidément, Daniel n'arrivait pas à comprendre son interlocuteur. Ses phrases n'avaient aucune logique bien qu'elles soient correctement formulées.

-Et quel est le message? demanda le plus jeune.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit le brun en tournant sa chaise, voyons voir..."La carrière rêvée est cuisinier d'après un récent sondage. Il est dit qu'après un article de maître corbeau, plusieurs souhaitent s'orienter dans sa voie et ne prennent plus compte des bases. Le maître doit tout de même vous rappeler, oisillons, que toute hâte n'est pas bonne et qu'il faut étudier le comportement de potentiels concurrents afin d'en trouver la faiblesse et en prendre parti. Le repas mijoté n'en sera que plus meilleur. Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, une sentence en allemand pour finir : Ga Das Mur."

-C'est quoi ces inepties...? grogna Daniel.

-Ça mon ami, c'est ma victoire. Il me le faut publier pour demain. Bonne fin de soirée."

Arsène partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il devait se détendre maintenant et quoi de mieux qu'un petit cambriolage? Il avait entendu dire que son prochain client en tant que Maxime Bermond était l'heureux détenteur d'un joyaux d'émeraude ayant également appartenu à Madame de Champêtre. Quelle femme incroyable et quel goût de luxe elle possédait. Tant de qualité qu'affectionnait Arsène. Il retourna à son appartement en constatant que le médecin était finalement revenu. Il partit se coucher l'esprit plus léger mais le cœur lourd à cause de l'otage de son associé. Il le paiera tôt pu tard. Arsène était patient quand il le voulait.

XXXXXXXXX

Sherlock était frustré. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait pour autre chose qu'un meurtre ou autre affaire sordide. John avait refusé de repartir avec lui au 221B Baker Street et le détective ne le supportait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne supportait d'avoir le téléphone du médecin entre les mains, relisant encore et encore ce dernier message.

Le lendemain qui arriva n'éclaira pas ses idées et, ne pouvant plus tenir enfermé, il se décida à retourner du côté de Fleet Street. Juste pour s'assurer que John allait bien et découvrir par la même occasion où il résidait temporairement et qui était Maxime Bermond.  
L'homme prit son manteau et son écharpe et, animé d'une excitation nouvelle, il partit vers sa destination finale.

Il fut vite récompensé d'y être allé ce matin. John venait tout juste de sortir d'un appartement. Le 93 de la rue. Sherlock avait pratiquement deviné l'adresse exacte la dernière fois.

"Sherlock! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, l'interpella John.

-Je guette le suspect. Il est venu ici et il reviendra. J'en suis sûr.

Le mensonge était plausible et à moitié vrai mais ça, John n'en aura pas connaissance.

-Et toi?

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mes activités, Sherlock?

-Sommes-nous en train de ressasser la conversation d'hier? demanda la brun avec un ton provocateur.

-Non, j'ai été stupide et je m'en excuse. Ce n'est pas parce que Gabriel est mon patient que je dois écarter certaines possibilités dont celle qui serait qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Mais ne crois pas que tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait", ajouta John en dépliant le journal qu'il avait dans ses mains.

Le détective se contenta d'un hochement de la tête et d'un micro sourire. _Parfait, tout redevenait normal_. John allait reprendre la place qu'il occupait à ses côtés et s'éloignerait de cet hôte qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Heureusement qu'il ne l'ait pas côtoyé longtemps, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer? Enfin, rien n'aurait pu se passer vu que John n'était pas gay. Sherlock haussa un sourcil. En quoi la sexualité du médecin était-elle devenue intéressante? Encore des pensées parasites qui le détournaient de l'Enquête.

"Sherlock, je crois que tu devrais lire le journal, l'interrompit involontairement John.

Le brun s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement avant de tomber sur l'article dont devait parler le médecin.

-Oh. Intelligent. Il semblerait que quelqu'un conteste les activités de notre criminel. Et ce quelqu'un a lu le journal d'hier sinon il n'aurait pas pu utiliser la même métaphore sur les recettes. Ga Das Mur...Ce n'est pas de l'allemand donc c'est forcément un indice pour trouver le tueur. Bravo John, je suis stupéfait que tu aies trouvé ça. Je te sous-estimais, rappelles-moi de ne plus le faire à présent."

Sherlock offrit un grand sourire au médecin qui resta silencieux. Le détective semblait si fier de lui qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarquer cet article et que celui qui l'intéressait était tout bonnement la procédure d'appel au tribunal pour Jean Hodnat. Il sursauta légèrement quand le brun effleura son épaule  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris l'un comme l'autre avant que John ne brise ce moment embarrassant en se raclant la gorge comme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait détourner la conversation.

"Et, que penses-tu de la signification de ces mots? Des sigles peut-être?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais celui qui a écrit ça ne va pas en rester là. Il va falloir guetter le journal de demain. Est-ce que tu...reviens? ajouta Sherlock en tentant de paraître désintéressé.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de partir à la base mais les choses se sont déroulées plus vite que...Enfin, bref."

John rit nerveusement et marcha suivit par Sherlock.

_Et une affaire de réglée_, pensa le détective en souriant.

XXXXXXXX

"Je vais te planter.

-Essayes toujours.

Arsène et son associé ne semblaient apparemment pas en accord. Le cambrioleur s'était levé tôt ce matin afin de commettre son larcin mais avait été interrompu par cet être détestable et non seulement il lui faisait perdre son temps mais en plus il osait se croire au dessus de lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'otage, le jeune homme l'aurait déjà maitrisé.

-Tu es un imbécile Victor mais pour l'instant, tu es toujours mon imbécile tant que je détiens cette Diane si c'est bien son nom. Au fait, as-tu apprécié le colis? demanda sournoisement l'individu.

Arsène ne répondit pas mais sourit. Son opposant avait vraiment gobé son histoire comme quoi il s'appelait Victor Hautin et le piège se refermait sur lui. Quel idiot d'avoir mis ses fausses initiales pour faire passer un message d'assassinat caché. Le brun observa attentivement l'adversaire. Il n'avait qu'un couteau et sa posture était pleine d'ouvertures.

-Tu sais, Gabriel, m'avoir entrainé dans cette ruelle n'était pas une bonne idée car, vois-tu, il n'y a aucun témoin. Cela t'arrange bien entendu mais tu n'as pas pensé au fait que ça m'arrangeait aussi.

Gabriel, car c'était bien lui, eut un sourire méprisant.

-Et comment comptes-tu prendre avantage de la situation? Tu ne peux même pas savoir où j'ai caché ta Diane.

-Vas-tu me donner un indice?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que je peux le deviner?

-Essaies toujours, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Amusant. Pair ou impair?

-Aucun des deux, répondit Gabriel, agacé.

-Proche?

-La ferme!"

Gabriel se jeta d'un bond sur Arsène qui, surpris, eut juste le temps de s'écarter vers la gauche. L'autre refit un assaut avec le sombre espoir de le tuer mais le brun avait toujours ses vieux réflexes du temps où il pratiquait des sports de combats à cause de son père.  
Il frappa le poignet de Gabriel qui en lâcha son couteau et bascula son corps en arrière. Tenant ses bras d'une main, il ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir une paire de menottes qu'il enclencha autour des poignets du criminel. Il se releva et partit, le laissant dans la ruelle.

_Quelle merde_, pensa Arsène, _il va falloir que je trouve Diane avant que l'autre ne soit libéré._

Il n'avait que peu d'indices et il doutait de sa capacité à les interpréter. Il pensa alors docteur Watson. N'avait-il pas dit avoir un colocataire détective? Ce serait une aubaine dans sa situation.  
Le jeune homme décida d'aller à la rencontre de ce Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_Et voilà, les deux O.C ont été identifiés :)_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


End file.
